Stomp
by KingVegeta23
Summary: This is base on the song stomp by young buck, Vegeta decides its time to take care of Yamcha once and for all begins to play music


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I have dreams that I do…to bad its not true Slams hand into the keyboard DAMN!

Authors Note: This is a One-Shot I hope you like it evil grin I didn't put the hole song in just the main chores part.

Summary: This is base on the song stomp by young buck, Vegeta decides its time to take care of Yamcha once and for all begins to play music

Stomp

By: KingVegeta23

Vegeta was training in the GR like he always do but he couldn't focus because that women had been crying 5days non-stop because she caught Yamcha cheating on her with some blonde. He thought to himself why such a pretty women had to deal with that shit? If he would have went with her this wouldn't of happen even though he had a dark heart he was loyal. He thought what the hell am I thinking I shouldn't even care about that women and her weak human pussy ass boyfriend.

_-------------In Bluma's Room_

Oh Yamcha why? She talked to herself why do you have to do this to me after all these years of love and you had to chew it and spit it at my face. She got angry now DAMN YOU YAMCHA! She cried until she heard a knock on the door. She answered it and it was a familiar face it was Yamcha. He brought her some flowers and some chocolate. He begun to talk "Bulma please forgive me I know I hurt you bad but I am sorry its just like you could never give me what I wanted." She said, " No Yamcha I don't want to hear it this is the last time you will ever hurt me I deserve better!"

_----------------GR Room_

Vegeta Heard Bulma raised her voice and he knew that Yamcha was at the door he said to himself fuck it! Its time I do something once and for fucking all. He growled and he was on his way to the front door.

_----------------At the front door_

Yamcha said Bulma look if I cant have you than nobody can! So Yamcha gathered some Ki in his hand and poor Bulma was the Target. Bulma was to shock and couldn't even run her legs gave out on her.

Vegeta walking towards the door he sense something wasn't right

Uh Ohhhhh, Vegeta   
Prince of all sayains, Yeahhh (LOL)

Vegeta got there fast and he saw the women scared and he looked at Yamcha who was gathering a ki and his hand. He knew it was weak but humans were weak which means she was in danger. He tap Yamcha on his back Yamcha turned around and Vegeta gave him a powerful punch in the nose. Blood started to run down his nostrils. Yamcha said Sh—before he could finish Vegeta gave him another blow but this time it was in Yamcha's gut. Yamcha eyes turned white and he coughed Blood up. Yamcha was down on the ground he tried to collect himself but the pain was too much. Bulma said go Vegeta kick his ass! Vegeta smirked he was glad the women was on his side.

Hear Him Talkin', But He 'Bout To Get That Ass Stomp  
Watch, I Get The Club Crunk, Im'a Make 'Em Stomp  
We Ain't Playin' Wanna Front, You Can Get That Ass Stomp  
Do It Like Them Dirty South Boys, Do, And Stomp  
Now Where You From? Who The Boss? Im'a Break Him Off  
Where You From? Who The Boss? Lemme Break Him Off  
Now Where You From? Who The Boss? Im'a Break Him Off  
Where You From? Who The Boss? Lemme Break Him Off

Vegeta looked down disgusted and he started to stomp on Yamcha's face with his boot. Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta had helped her she was very happy and proud of him because she knew he cared about her. Bulma looked at him after he was done with Yamcha Bulma called 911 because she felt sorry for him but she just wanted his body off of the Capsule Corp grounds.

After he was gone Vegeta was on his way back to the GR room he heard the women say his name. Bulma said " Vegeta wait why did you help me back there?" Vegeta said " Because you are weak you cry to much I couldn't focus because of him and you, I had to end it." Bulma said that might be true but you know what I always wanted to do this she leaned into Vegeta and Kissed him lightly on his lips. Vegeta was surprise and he gave in he made the kiss seem more rougher when he kissed her. But it was very passionate.

And you can guess what happened after that. ha

Author note: So how did you like it? I hope it wasn't to short I stopped that because I wanted to do a sequel, do you think I should review and let me know.


End file.
